Chuck and Sarah vs The Long Drabble
by S. R. Singh
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are visited by the Director with an invite to dinner. That night they listen to the story of their new boss and his wife and even though the story is different they see themselves in the story. Sequel to Chuck vs The Change.


_I do not own Chuck or any recognizable ideas or characters from the TV Show. I do however own any original idea you see._

* * *

_**Pictures on Profile**_

* * *

No You Girls- Franz Ferdinand. 3:32 PM. The Cairo Apartments, Washington D.C. Chuck Bartowski was taping up the last box of Sarah's clothes. He stood back and counted. Sarah came behind him holding a suitcase.

"Four boxes of clothes. Six boxes of equipment." Chuck said putting his arm around her.

"If you hadn't convinced me to keep this place. We'd be here for much longer."

"Hey you never know when we need a safe house. And you have a nice setup here." Sarah nodded.

"Well I guess that's it." She said glancing around her apartment.

"What is this?" he asked approaching her bookcase.

"A bookcase Chuck. You put books in it." He pulled out something and turned to wave it at her. Her features changed from a teasing smile to dread.

"A photo album. Interesting." He was about to flip through it.

"CHUCK. NO!" Sarah commanded drawing her gun. He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Looking through that photo album won't do anyone any good. So hand it over."

"You really going to shoot me?" he asked Sarah, the gun clicked.

"Chuck there are pictures in there I don't want you to see."

"Bryce pictures?" Sarah sighed and nodded.

"If you and I are going to be…well…you and I. then I think I need to get over my fear of Bryce Larkin stealing you away."

"I don-….you have a fear of Bryce stealing me away?" Sarah asked dropping her gun in surprise. Chuck nodded sheepishly as he handed her the album. She threw it on the couch and put her arms around his neck.

"Charles Irving Bartowski. For someone who can hold thousands of government secrets in their head you really are a dumbass." She said playing with one of the curls on his forehead.

"Thanks Sarah."

"Look. Why don't I prove to you why Bryce could never have me?"

"I am intrigued. Go on." She pushed him onto the couch.

"Chuck do you remember the 'bomb' at the pier? Your Lou phase?"

"You mean Bryce's crypt."

"Technically. I told you to run."

"And I didn't. yes."

"Bryce would have."

"I highly doubt that."

"Chuck why did you stay that night?"

"Cause of you. Duh."

"How many times have I told you to stay in the car?"

"Too many."

"And how many times have you actually listened." Chuck started to count.

"Well there was that…no…oh how about…no I got out to pee…" he dropped his hands and smiled a goofy, guilty grin at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Majority of those times. I was in danger. And you came to help."

"Tried to at least." Sarah laughed and nodded.

"Bryce…Bryce would have completed the assignment and left me there."

"Bastard!"

"Calm down now. Chuck if you had to seduce and sleep with a girl with a hotness factor of 10 in order to complete an assignment…would you do it?" he looked at her in amazement.

"Sarah! You know the answer! Of course not!"

"Assuming you were still with me."

"Are you saying that there's a risk we could break up."

"Very small. But yes."

"Well still no."

"Even if I was with Bryce he would hop at the chance. So you see Chuck even if you think Bryce is the better agent. FYI he isn't. you're the one I love. Because you really do care about me. Ok?" he nodded and smiled. She smiled hesitantly.

"Come on then. Let's flip through." He said taking the photo album. Sarah sighed and dropped next to him on the couch. He opened the first page.

"This is everyone who was at The Omaha Project. That's me. That's Melissa. That's the Director. That's his wife and there's…."

"Bryce." Chuck said. Chuck looked angry.

"What is it?"

"Seeing him looking that young. Just reminds me of when he got me kicked out." he said.

"Chuck, you have a better life now don't you think?"

"Course I do. Got the girl, got the job, got the money. I'm happy. But I never got to experience College Graduation. Ellie never got to see me take my degree. Its..whatever I'm over it. The Director looks young."

"What are you saying I look old now?" Chuck and Sarah reacted instantly. She flipped over the couch grabbing her knives. He kicked the armchair down and drew his gun. He kneeled behind it pointing his gun. A knife flew to a thud into the doorframe right next to the Director who had his hands up. He was in a suit minus the jacket, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, his tie slightly loose and his top button open. His hair wasn't smooth and combed back anymore it was styled a little messy.

"I surrender." He said not even seeming a little bit frightened or surprised.

"How did y-?!"

"CIA. Chuck. Plus the door was open anyway. Sorry if I'm interrupting." He said pulling the knife out with a grunt and twirled it in his fingers as he shut the door with his foot.

"Not at all, sir. What's up?" Sarah said standing up and taking the knife he offered her. Chuck put his gun back in his waistband and picked up the armchair before shaking his hand.

"I came to check on you guys. There's an escort ready to take you to the Airport. We flew in your jet Chuck and have put in our own team. They're all good."

"Thank you sir." Sarah indicated for him to have a seat.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong. But were you involved in a high speed pursuit from Palm Springs to Albuquerque?" Chuck and Sarah glanced at each other as he seated himself in the armchair.

* * *

"_Looking back. this was probably not a good idea!" Chuck said roaring down the I40-W. _

"_Really Chuck?" Sarah sighed. Scared to look behind her but she heard the unmistakable sound of Police Sirens._

* * *

"How did you get out of that?" he asked as Chuck told him the story. He was sitting in an armchair his legs folded. He thanked Sarah for the glass of water she handed him.

"Well…" he glanced at Sarah who nodded.

* * *

"_What are we going to do?" he asked._

"_We?"_

'_Sarah!" Sarah sighed. She picked up her phone and started dialing._

"_This is Walker get me the Head of Traffic at the Palm Springs PD. Reroute through LA." Sarah glared at Chuck._

"_Lieutenant Sanderson this is CIA Agent Sarah Walker. Los Angeles Supervisor. I understand you're currently in a high speed pursuit of a Lamborghini. Yes. It's a CIA Driver. He's transporting a highly dangerous and time sensitive artifact to DC. I know it sounds…I have no knowledge of any other transports in the area."_

* * *

"What did he ask you?" the Director asked Sarah.

"He told me that the Lamborghini's driving mimicked that of a driver they've been chasing for the past week. As you know that was Chuck's Evasive Driving exercise." The Director nodded.

* * *

"_I assure you this is his first day in Palm Springs. Yes. Please fall back as we need the item in Washington ASAP. Thank you." The sirens fell back and Chuck sped ahead. _

"_Albuquerque Airport. We are flying there." Sarah said sternly._

* * *

"You lied to the Palm Springs PD?" The Director laughed.

"Am I allowed to tell you?"

"For god's sake we used to exchange stories all the time. I've been Director for a week. With all the evidence I have on you, if I haven't fired you yet you think I'm going to fire you now?"

"Plus it's a little too late Sarah we told him-." She glared at him "I told him the entire story."

"Well we were stuck. So I didn't know what to do."

"I would have done the same."

"Course Sarah was…"

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

"_Sarah are you really going to be mad at me the whole way to DC?" Chuck asked her. She had folded her arms and crossed her legs stubbornly looking away from him._

"_Yes." She said tersely. Chuck was wearing jeans and a leather jacket with a grey hoody underneath. Sarah was wearing jean with a black top and a brown jacket. Her hair falling much the same way it did as they left the Mansion. Chuck sighed._

"_Can I say again that I'm sorry?"_

"_Couldn't hurt your chances." She said still looking out the window angrily._

"_I'm sorry." She looked at him "That you can't handle good driving." She turned her eyes blazing._

"_Oceanic Airlines now calls first class passengers travelling to Washington DC to board please." Came a voice over the speakers._

"_Chuck Bartowski. I am not going to sleep with you tonight." Sarah said in a huff before getting up and handing her boarding pass over. She threw a last glare at Chuck before walking away. _

* * *

Chuck was staring off.

"Well Sarah was angry with me. For that."

"Obviously. What happened?"

"Well I bought tickets and when we were called to board…"

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

_He sighed as he sat next to her. She looked out her window._

"_Sarah. Its an empty first class. You really aren't going to ignore me-?" she put her hand on his face pushed it back._

"_I can kill you in four different ways right now." He took her wrist and held it far._

"_But you won't."_

"_And why won't I?"_

"_Because even though you don't like it at this very moment." He looked around the cabin and leaned in._

"_You love me." He kissed her cheek and hid behind a magazine. She wrinkled her nose and tried to keep a smile off her face. _

"_Fine. You're right." She said pulling the armrest up, pulling his arm around her and digging herself into his chest._

"_About?"_

"_I wont be angry with you all the way there." She said kissing him. Then she leaned into his ear and whispered._

"_But I'm still not sleeping with you." He contemplated._

"_Hey I went two years with no Sarah in my arms, no Sarah kisses and no Sarah sex. I think I can survive with two out of three for a night." He said._

"_Week." She said grabbing the magazine off him and flipping through it._

"_Now that's pushing it." he said in devastation._

* * *

"Sarah wouldn't let me sit with her." Chuck said landing back.

"But using my Bartowski charm I broke her resistance." Chuck grinned glancing at Sarah's bra which lay in the bedroom corridor. He jerked his head in the general direction. Sarah's eyes widened.

"Excuse me." The Director glanced at her and nodded. She ran down the hall picking up their clothes.

"Just so you know they made me Director for a reason. And your boxers are on the plant." He said taking a sip of water. He laughed at Chuck's stunned face.

"Relax. I won't say anything." He said.

"Chuck I just realized we hadn't packed up my databank yet."

"Your what?" Chuck asked turning around swiftly to look at Sarah.

"Sarah the last time you were here was two years ago right?" The Director asked.

"Yeah." Sarah said slowly.

"Can I see your databank?

"Whoa!" Chuck exclaimed. She had three CPU's, two monitors, two laptops and a foot massager in her office. Chuck was literally drooling.

"Snap out of it! You're not a nerd anymore!" he told himself.

"Sarah. What is this?" Chuck asked.

"An out of date CIA Agent's Databank. These were decommissioned about three days after you left. Usually we have stuff running. International Chatter. Mission Briefs. Encoded Messages and Images." The Director said examining the screens.

"Yeah. I was wondering. So what happens?"

"These were supposed to go in lockup. I'll get a team to come-."

"I can take it down." Chuck said from underneath the desk.

"We also need to get you the new databank." The Director said.

"Do I need it though? I mean I will be moving in with Chuck."

"Yeah but Sarah. Safe house." Chuck said.

"He's right." The Director looked at his watch.

"Oo. Got to get home for dinner. You two have plans?" Chuck and Sarah glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"Well now you do. I'll wait in the car."

* * *

Chuck and Sarah fidgeted in the back seat of the Director's Range Rover.

"What is the matter with you two?" he asked in amazement.

"I haven't seen Hermione in years."

"I haven't seen her in…ever. Sarah you know I don't deal well with pressure." The Director jerked the car to a halt.

"Sarah. Tell me now if I hired a pansy to be my newest agent."

"You didn't. Chuck only does bad at these social types of things." The Director nodded and gave Chuck a piercing gaze.

"My wife isn't a scary person Chuck. On the contrary isn't that right Sarah?"

"Very true. Now budge on."

* * *

They arrived at the post of a gated community. The Director nodded at the guards. Chuck flashed. His eyes crossing, he gulped.

"Whoa. CIA Agents as guards, sir?"

"This is a CIA neighborhood Chuck. My Uncle's a developer and when Graham made me Deputy Director we moved many Agent's and Executive's here. My parent's house being already built." They drove down a few streets before they turned into face a gate. The Director pushed a button on the dashboard and the gate slowly parted.

"This is your parents place." Sarah stated.

"Well seeing as technically. My parents are 'dead' I inherited the place didn't I?" soon a magnificent two storey red brick house came into view.

"Wow." Chuck said.

"Thank you. Nothing compared to your place though." He said.

* * *

"Hermione! I'm home!" The Director called ushering Sarah and Chuck into a wood paneled hallway. With two arches in the middle of the corridor and a staircase at the end.

"About time too. the kids are starvi-…Sarah Walker?" The Director's wife froze as she came out of the left arch. Sarah smiled and went to go hug her. Sarah's golden blonde hair sharply contrasted with the dark blonde of the Director's wife.

"Hermione. This is Chuck. Sarah's boyfriend."

"The Intersect." Hermione said shaking his hand. Chuck turned to stare at the Director.

"What? She's my wife!" he said in defense.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah had been introduced to the Director's young children. Jack, Rachel and Lucy. They ate dinner just the seven of them. Then the Director took them up to bed.

"He's a very good father isn't he?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"Indeed he is." Hermione said entering with a bottle of wine.

"Is it possible though? I mean with his line of work?"

"Was it possible for us to get married? We were both agent's. we still should be. But Graham…I owe that man for what my life is today."

"As do I." the Director said. His tie now off completely.

"If it wasn't for him being a little lenient with us. I'd be in Spain fighting Basque Rebels or something." Hermione said.

"And we wouldn't have any of those three monsters." The Director smiled jerking his head upstairs.

"So what happened?" Chuck asked.

"Well I was called in from the Air Force to join the Agency. I was on leave because I got shot saving a man from my squadron anyway. We both arrived at Langley for training. We were in Ace Group. Hermione of course paid no attention to me."

"Inconsequential back then. It was always about the next mission for me." Chuck glanced at Sarah who looked into her wine glass.

"I was surprisingly however popular with the other ladies. Ones I didn't want to be popular with. So I blew a lot of them off and focused on her."

"Then he did…he did some of the most cheesiest things to get my attention. And somehow I found myself talking to him just because I wanted to." Sarah glanced at Chuck now who was listening intently with a smile.

"Course by then we'd made it out of the Academy. We were about to be reassigned. And I remember thinking. I may never see her again. I'm going to ask her out."

"And he did of course. I remember what he said word for word. We'd been given a week's leave and so the night before leave started we were here in D.C. he came up to me. 'Agent Gordon. I've got a mission for you. You and me are going on a date.' I started laughing so hard."

"Of course then I thought she was going to say no. and I was taken aback a little bit when she said…"

"Yes. Because try as I might to think otherwise. I liked him a lot." Sarah found a hand in hers. Chuck's.

"That night we went out of course. That entire week we spent together. And by the end. We were both about ready to hand in our resignations to be together when surprisingly." He said.

"We were paired together." She finished.

"So we managed to get our cake and eat it too. we became the Agency's top team. And when I was injured in…Italy wasn't it sweetie?" she nodded.

"I'd been captured by Zeno van Damme. He'd captured a General and tortured him for whatever he could get. He got access codes, back doors and weaknesses to the Military Database. It was our job to get them back. Sam here of course the moment I got captures came in guns blazing. Killed everyone and rescued me."

"Not everyone. I kept van Damme alive."

"So you could kick him in the crotch a few times before the team came!"

"Semantics." He said.

"Anyway he was injured. Shot in the shoulder."

"I had a tremble for a few months and was deemed 'unfit to continue on active duty'."

"I was instantly sent off to a new partner in the South Pacific. He didn't like that one bit. We never got to say goodbye."

"I went rogue you see. Took all my equipment my tremble gone. I set off to find her."

"And find me he did. I had ended up being transferred back to D.C. because I was an emotional wreck. When I arrived he had just set off."

"I came back two weeks later. Wanted by every law enforcement type thing. I evaded capture and broke into her apartment."

"Graham was there. He agreed to let us be together."

"Then and there I proposed."

"And you were transferred to Omaha for mentorship and training." Sarah said with a smile.

"Just to fill in the gap before the wedding." Hermione said.

"So when Omaha failed. And boy did it fail. I was made Regional Supervisor of D.C. and Hermione became my second-in-command if you will."

"I remember." Sarah said.

"Yes. Then when Rachel was born I was promoted to Deputy, much to chagrin of Bunter."

"And now he's Director." She said.

"That's our little messed up love story."

"Not that messed up." Chuck and Sarah glanced at each other. Maybe a relationship, a marriage in this business could work.

"Director. Sam! I mean Sam!" the Director looked up angrily at first then nodded.

"I know I only just became an agent but-."

"You want to know when you and Sarah can move into something less dangerous?" he laughed. Chuck nodded.

"California's Regional Supervisor retires in a while and Sarah seeing as you claimed to be LA's Supervisor, maybe there's a desk job for you too. I didn't say anything."

* * *

Chuck connected the last cable to the last CPU and Sarah's new databank hummed to life.

"You done? Wow good work Chuck."

"Lack there be of my skills in spy craft they are made up for in nerdiness." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Well the Agent's just took the last of the boxes away. So I guess we're ready to leave."

"You got everything you need."

"Yep."

"Wonderful."

As Chuck and Sarah walked out of the apartment he turned to her.

"Hey Sarah."

"Yeah Chuck?" she said looking for the key.

"Did you ever use your kitchen?" the door closed with a click that didn't stifle the loud smack and yell that came from behind it.

**Ok first of all. I know. Believe me...I know. But this is a setup which will lead to my next series. Chuck vs The Burn.**


End file.
